When the Doctor's away, the Master likes to play
by LifeofAWhovian
Summary: The Doctor's no where in sight and the Master has captured one of his previous companions, Rose Tyler.


The Master smirked, leaning against the back wall as he watched his guards roughly drag in a blind folded girl and shackle her in the middle of the room. The position she was in made a beautiful Y shape that had the Master licking his lips in anticipation.

Oh, he was going to have fun with this.

"You may leave." he signaled to the two guards, not taking his eyes off the naked human being in front of him.

When the Master heard the soft click of the door closing he quietly stalked towards his prey. He took in the fact that her head stayed down, not even trying to see if she was able to see anything - fair enough, she wouldn't have been able to anyways.

He stopped in front of her, admiring the front view before circling her slowly, taking in her breath taking beauty. When he reached her back he had to hold back a groan "Aren't you a pretty thing." he leaned over and murmured into her ear. He trailed his fingers down the blonds back, just stopping when he was about hit the curve of her arse. What surprised him most was that she didn't react, not even a threat passed from her chapped lips.

He raised his eyebrows and made his way back to her front, a little disappointed at her quietness "I heard you were feisty, Rose Tyler. I expected more of a fight from you." He took off her blind fold, revealing the glare that was aimed directly at him. "Oh, that's more like it." he beamed.

Rose continued to glare. She for certain knew that she had never laid eyes on the man before her but what intrigued her most was that he obviously knew who she was.

"No wonder the Doctor picked you up. He does have a thing for blonds, you know." The Master winked.

Getting no response he sighed "You have a voice, don't you? Use it before I get bored. You won't like me when I'm bored, Rose Tyler." He gave her a few seconds and when she made no indication that she was about to speak he rolled his eyes and walked so that he was behind her, out of her sight. He heard Rose's breathing pick up but her eyes kept glaring straight forward.

Suddenly he pressed himself against Rose's back and put his hand in her blond hair. "The Doctor, Rose. Did he used to fuck you against his TARDIS console? Did he used to push you up against a building and lick your pussy dry even though your life was in danger." her head was sharply pulled back to rest on the Masters shoulder. They stared at each other, never breaking eye contact as they both listened to Rose's labored breathing.

The Master knew that she was stubborn and waiting for her to talk would be like waiting for a balloon to fill its own self with air. So, he placed a hand just above her belly button and slowly inched his hand down, feeling her muscles quiver and her breathing quicken the closer he got to her womanhood.

"Please. Don't." he heard her gasp out, finally breaking her silence. His hand stopped right as it was about to come in contact with her core and he smiled.

"Rose Tyler, beloved companion of the Doctor. Your pleading is a little bit too late." with that said he thrust his finger into her heat and she bucked back into him, screaming out from both pleasure and pain.

He stilled his finger and laughed "Oh! I was wrong! He couldn't have fucked you, you're too bloody tight!" She groaned, bucking into his hand to get more. "You're just desperate for a Time Lord to fuck you, aren't you, you little slut?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

When Rose realized she wasn't going to get any more friction from the man, she stilled her movements and tried to get a hold of herself, not understanding why her body was betraying her. "Who are you?" She tried to steady her voice but it came out sounding like more of a beg.

The Master chucked, making Rose feel the vibration throughout her body. "I'm the name you'll be shouting in a few minutes, Blondie."

* * *

><p>So this was just a really short - I can't really say cute, can I? - fic that I thought up. I was asked to do a RoseMaster pairing by one of my lovely followers and I did! I hope they enjoy it and who knows...Maybe one day I'll write a part 2?


End file.
